


Divination

by Ayyur_Goupil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayyur_Goupil/pseuds/Ayyur_Goupil
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque les mots Divination ; Fantôme ; Sombral ; Serpentard ; Harry sont imposés lors d'un sujet d'invention par @/hpships sur Twitter lors de la Coupe des Trois Maisons ( Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondaigle) ? Ça donne naissance à un petit OS Wolfstar en cours de Divination pour un premier post ao3  ! Bonne lecture !
Relationships: Sirius - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Divination

Le cours de divination avait commencé depuis à peine un quart d'heure que déjà, Sirius Black Bâillait pour la énième fois. Mais quelle idée de prendre cette option ! Il aurait était très certainement plus judicieux de prendre Étude des Runes… Enfin, pas si sûr mais le Gryffondor aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver à des kilomètres de cette salle.

En face de lui, Remus Lupin était plongé dans un roman caché plus ou moins bien sur ses genoux, et sur la table d'à côté, Peter Pettigrow était complètement avachi – très certainement en train de dormir – et James Potter était occupé à fouiller sa narine droite.

Ne retenant pas sa grimace de dégoût, il se retourna vers son camarade avec qui il partageait son pupitre. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas laisser tout le monde s'ennuyer. C'est ce qui poussa Sirius Black à lever la main…

* * *

L'exercice était simple. Censé être simple. Il aurait été plus simple si Sirius avait pris la peine d'écouter une seule minute du cours. Mais le jeune homme allait user de son meilleur pouvoir : l'improvisation.

Lire dans une boule de cristal ne devait pas être si compliqué et puis, la divination, c'est un peu dire n'importe quoi, non ?

Le jeune Gryffondor se concentra alors sur la boule – en cristal, évidemment, pas autre chose… – de son petit ami après lui avoir lancé le sourire charmeur dont lui seul à le secret. Toute la classe est d'un coup très attentive. Sirius fit mine de se concentrer, fronçant les sourcils avec exagération.

— Hum… Oui… Intéressant…

Remus en face de lui se pinçait les lèvres, se retenant de rire face à Sirius. Ce dernier avait pris une voix déraisonnablement grave.

— Je vois… JE VOIS… Oh non, mon pauvre Remus, ton futur est hanté par des fantômes-sombrals et au cause d'eux, demain, dès l'aube, ton pire cauchemar se produira : comme à ton habitude, tu te rendras dans la Grande Salle pour prendre ton petit déjeuner et il n'y aura plus de croissants et pire ! Dès que tes lèvres approcheront le chocolat chaud qui aura était préparé avec amour, il refroidira instantanément ! Quel malheur !

Des ricanements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Sirius continuait à faire de grands gestes autour de la boule de cristal. Le professeur allait reprendre la parole mais c'était sans compter sur l'imagination sans limites de Patmol !

— Hélas ! Ce n'est pas tout ! Le personnage de ton livre, Harry ! Lui qui est si courageux, si actif et si passionné – des qualités on ne omet plus Gryffondorienne – se transformera en à peine une page en un petit con de Serpentard, absolument imbuvable et sans pitié, crachant son venin partout.

Sirius se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

— Mais, HEUREUSEMENT MERLIN SOIT LOUÉ IL Y A UNE SOLUTION ! Si tu souhaites être épargné de tous ces malheurs, il te suffit d'accepter de te rendre dans la tour d'astronomie dans le secret le plus total et partager avec la personne que tu aimes le plus ton chocolat favori.

Patmol retomba sur sa chaise après révérence, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais avant que la classe n'est le temps d'éclater de rire ou que le professeur digère le coup d'éclat de l'aîné Black, son petit ami pris la parole, un sourire malicieux relevant le coin de ses lèvres.

— Hé bien, je risque d'inviter Lily. Au moins, elle, elle sait que le personnage de mon roman se nomme Arty, qu'il se rapproche plutôt des Serdaigle et que c'est une fille…

La déclaration de Lunard finit, tous les élèves laissèrent échapper leurs rires trop longtemps contenus. Dans l'hilarité générale, Sirius pu lire sur les lèvres de Remus : « Je t'aime ».


End file.
